Wild Kratts: Power of Nature - Episode 12 - Sister Wolf
by Taismo-89
Summary: While searching for a lost wolf pup, Mina falls in a hole and is rescued by a very mysterious wolf. Later, she finds out that that wolf is actually the Kratt Bros' little sister Clarissa. Collab with MimisaRi, and her character's debut on the show.


It was a sunny afternoon in the forest. The Kratt brothers and Mina were howling, trying to find a certain wolf pack.

"I can't wait to meet Little Howler!" Mina said.

They heard some howls close to where they were. "They're close. Follow that howls!" Martin said, being followed by his siblings.

"Speaking about howls and wolves, i guess i want a wolf costume for the costume party tonight." The nymph said. "Beside chameleons, wolves are my favorite animals."

"I'll have a wolf costume too. Last costume party, we were raccoons." Chris remembered.

"Oh., i read about The Masked Bandits adventure." Mina took the Wild Kratts Diary out of her backpack. "One of my favorite stories."

"Mine's the Tazzy Chris adventure." Chris said, chuckling.

"I'll pick the Blue and Gray adventure." Martin said.

"We should ask to the crew about their favorite adventures later. For now, let's find that wolves. Like i said, can't wait to meet Little Howler!" Mina said, floating of excitement. The Kratt brothers followed her, agreeing and howling.

Close to where they were, a pair of wolfish eyes, with a slight human look, saw them.

* * *

><p>In the Tortuga, Koki finished her costume, using Jimmy as mannequin…again.<p>

"Don't move now, Jimmy. Just one thing left…" Koki said, putting a tiara with fake bat ears on Jimmy's head. "Voilá!"

Bite-Size held his laugh. "I think it'll look better on Koki, JZ!"

"Very funny. But i say it's better then that time with Maze." Jimmy said.

"And we haven't finished yet. We still need to make a costume for Mina." Aviva reminded. "I wonder what would she like…"

* * *

><p>Back to the forest, Martin felt someone behind him and his siblings.<p>

"Uh…ever had the feeling of being observed?" Martin asked.

"Sure…the crew's always keeping an eye on us." Chris answered.

"With lots of eyes?" Martin asked, after turning around. A pack of wolves was running against them. "Hide!" He pulled his siblings to a bush, getting off the pack's way.

"Hey, they weren't even after us. They were after a moose." Chris pointed out the wolves' target: a moose.

Suddenly, a young wolf sniffed the bush they were, recognizing their voices. Mina approached him carefully.

"Careful, Mina." Chris said.

"Guys…it's Little Howler!" Mina said, after the wolf howled.

The Kratt brothers approached the wolf. He sniifed their hands and allowed them to caress him.

"Little Howler? Wo-ho-how, long time no see, buddy!" Martin said.

"He must be months old now." Chris observed, while caressing the wolf. "When we met him, he was just a four weeks old pup."

"Well, he's not a pup anymore. We need to rename him." Mina said. "I mean, he's now a Big Howler!"

"Maybe only "Howler" would be better." Martin said.

"Yeah, it sounds okay too." Mina agreed. "So Howler it is."

"Here comes a female wolf!" Chris pointed out.

The female approached Howler, and they started chatting as wolves, howling and woofing between them.

"Hmm…sounds like trouble." Chris observed how sad the female seemed. "How about a little Nature Power on this case?" He held his medallion, activating his animal comprehension power.

Martin agreed, holding his medallion too. The glow from their medallions called Howler and the female wolf's attention.

"Wow…what was that?" Howler asked. The female remained stopped there. "Don't worry, they're friends. They're not gonna hurt you." Trusting his words, the female approached him

"We'll explain later. For now…what happened?" Mina asked.

"Well…a pup disappeared from the pack, during the moose chasing. The Alpha pair is desperated." The female answered.

"We can help you guys find it. It's not like we haven't leaded with a wolf pup before." Martin answered, caressing Howler.

"We'll need a little more help. The gang can try localizing the pup while flying in the Tortuga." Chris pointed out.

"Good idea. It's also oportune. Our Creaturepods need recharge." Mina said.

"So let's head back to the Tortuga, and head to the Creature Rescue!" Chris said, determinated. They all started running in the Tortuga's direction.

But, in the middle of the trail, before the brothers could notice, Mina tripped on a rock, and fell down a cliff, ending up in a deep hole, and breaking her Creaturepod.

"Now i know how Chris felt in the Flight of the Pollinators adventure. I'm stuck!" Mina complained. She saw the broken pieces of her Creaturepod, and feared that her brothers could worry about her.

Suddenly, a small whining called her attention. It was…a wolf pup! With a wounded paw.

"You must be the pup that disappeared. I bet you suffered the same as i, huh?" Mina asked the pup. Suddenly, a silhouette looked into the hole, with its human-like eyes.

"Uh…hi?"

* * *

><p>Chris and Martin walked around the Tortuga, very worried.<p>

"Boys, you're opening up a hole in the ground." Aviva warned.

"We're worried, Aviva. Mina disappeared and she doesn't answer the calls in our Creaturepods." Chris explained.

"How that could be possible, if my Creaturepod is broken?" Mina asked, entering the HQ. "I fell in a hole while we were returning to the Hq, but the good news is that i found the missing pup."

The pup entered the HQ, and Howler and his mate nuzzled her.

"Woof's paw is hurt. Can you help her?" Mina asked.

"No problem." Aviva said.

"Woof. Nice name. But how you came out of the hole?" Martin asked, relieved.

"Believe it or not … a very strange wolf saved me." Mina remembered.

_"I assumed it was a female. She grabbed the strap of my dress with her mouth and took me up, while Woof was in my lap. When i took a good look at the wolf…he seemed to have human eyes. But before I could say or do anything, he heard something and left us there."_

"Wait…a wolf with human eyes?" Martin asked. "So it must be…"

"Oh, my!" Chris realized.

"What?" Mina asked.

"Take us back to the forest, and we'll explain in the way." Martin answered.

"Oh, before we go…Aviva, can you make a wolf costume for me?" Mina asked.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." She answered.

The Kratt siblings ran to the forest. Aviva thought about Mina's explanation about who saved her. Could it be…

* * *

><p>"Wo-wo-wow…it was a female?" Mina asked. "Was that the Clarissa you told me about?"<p>

"Yup." Martin answered."It's a long story…" He said, seeing Mina's confused stare.

"It all started after our first adventure…" Chris started explaining.

_*flashback*_

_Aviva was having many problems to fix my first Creature Power Suit. Failing to fix it, she decided to give me one of the many prototypes she made before the actual suits. This one, after a quick check-up, became the suit i use today. In the meantime, we received in our team our younger sister, Clarissa Kratt._

"But how you met?" Mina asked .

_"Well…it all started on a stormy day … while the Tortuga was still being built…"_

_Since the ceiling was still being built, we were protecting ourselves under a tree, when suddenly, we saw a girl, lost in the middle of the storm._

_"HEY, KID! Get off the rain!" Martin called ._

_"She seems scared." Chris noticed. He ran on her direction and brought her close to the tree._

_The girl was a little older than we thought…around 11 or 12 years old. "Are you okay?"_

_"I think so…"_

_We welcome her at home, and Mom spoke to her. She told us she didn't remembered how she ended up there, but she did remebered losing her parents during a terrible incident._

_We felt bad for her. So, with our family twins living with our father, Mom decided to give Clarissa a warm welcome to the family ._

"Awwnnn…" Mina smiled. "But how she…" She started wondering.

"Well, after our first adventure…"

_"…we came back home to tell about the success of our mission. Clarissa was a little upset. She wanted to join the Wild Kratt Kids, that have been recently recruted, but she was rejected for being, well, a little older than the few children who entered."_

_"Clarissa…I think there is a way you can help the team, without being a Wild Kratt Kid." Aviva said._

_"How?" Clarissa asked ._

_Aviva gave her a prototype suit she made. "I made this prototype power suit, when I started the project. Since it was not big enough for your brothers, I used it as base to make two bigger suits."_

_"Thank you." Clarissa said. "I will make good use of it."_

_So we decided to spend some time there, way before Aviva invented the Miniturizer and before the Squirmy Wormy adventure._

_We heard rumors of a mysterious creature causing panic in the forest, and we decided to investigate._

_"Look!" Clarissa pointed to a silhouette in the woods, and ran after it, finding it strangely familiar._

_"Clarissa, wait!" Chris called._

_Clarissa found a white wolf with red marks all over his body. Suddenly, a strange memory came to her mind._

_"Darius?" She whispered. The wolf hatefully stared at her._

_Suddenly, a shadow approached them and entered Clarissa's suit._

_"What the..." Suddenly, the suit started glitching. After a powerful lilac glow, Clarissa found herself transformed into a wolf. "Huh…What?"_

_Even frightened by the glow, Darius didn't ran away._

_"You saw that glow?" Chris's voice was heard. When he and Martin arrived at that point of the forest, the two got scared about the white wolf coming their way._

_Clarissa blocked his path and knocked him down. "Don't you dare hurting my brothers!" She said._

_"Clarissa?" Martin was astonished. Was that their little sister._

_She lowered her ears. "Yes." Darius stood up, furiously growling._

_"But how?" Chris wanted to know what happened._

_"I don't know. But now we have another problem!" She said_

_Darius attacked Clarissa, biting her neck._

_"No!" Chris wanted to do something, but Martin stopped him._

_Darius was thrown on the floor by Clarissa. She could not believe how strong she was now._

_Darius growled at Clarissa. "You hurt me a long time ago, and now, I will have my revenge! When we meet again, you will pay with your life!"_

_He ran away, leaving Clarissa to faint on the floor. Chris and Martin observed her turning back to a human. She was full of bruises and wounds._

_"Little sister…talk to us! Please…" Martin spoke, desperately. Tears fell from his blue eyes._

_"We gotta take her back to the Tortuga." Chris said._

_We took care of her bruises, and she recovered quickly. Soon, we noticed a strange aura in her CPS. She told us the "shadow"'s name was Faust._

_But she had to leave. Faust told her that Darius needed to be stopped, but in his current status, he could not stop him by himself. So Clarissa agreed to let him live in her CPS and to help him defeating Darius._

_But soon, Faust started living in Clarissa's body, and causing some uncontrollable transformations._

_A little while later, fully recovered, and now controlling her new power…it was time to go._

_"We'll never see you again, right?" Chris said._

_" Of course we will … someday. Perhaps we'll meet again. But now, I have a job to do and someone to help." Clarissa hugged her brothers. "Thanks for being the best brothers I ever had."_

_She leaved the Tortuga, leaving the team and her brothers._

"Beautiful…and sad…" Mina said.

"We lost contact with her ever since. Well, until today…"

"Guys! Look!" Mina called her brothers' attention. There was the wolf that saved her and its enemy fighting each other.

"It's Clarissa! And Darius too!" Martin said.

"I'm afraid." Mina hid behind Martin.

"She'll be okay. I hope." Chris said.

After a long time knocking out and biting each other, Darius ran away from Clarissa. The wolf fainted and returned to its human form: a girl with a lilac CPS and a long brown ponytail.

The Kratt brothers carried her to the Tortuga, being followed by Mina.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…what…what happened?" Clarissa woke up slowly on a hammock. Martin and Chris smiled at her.<p>

"Martin! Chris! Bros!" Clarissa extended her arms, so her brothers could embrace her. Mina approached them with Woof.

"Hey…you're the little girl i saved today." Clarissa recognized Mina.

"She's our new sister, Mina. You wouldn't believe if we told you what happened to us." Martin winked at her.

"After everything i saw in my journey, sincerely nothing can surprise me." Clarissa assured.

"According to what they told me, a ghost named Faust is living within you." Mina remembered the Kratts' explanation. "This explains the strange aura around you."

"Guys, sorry by interrupting such a warm family reunion, but i guess we have problems." Koki pointed out in the screen. "I sent a flycam to follow Howler and his mate on their way back to the wolf pack, and now…they're being attacked by a huge white wolf!"

"Darius…" Clarissa growled.

"Okay, Woof. Let's get you back home, and face that monster!" Mina said.

The Kratt brothers agreed, touching the wolf pup and activatng their wolf suits. Clarissa activated her powers too and turned back into a wolf.

"Hop on, sister!" Clarissa offered Mina a ride, which she accepted. The four siblings ran to the creature rescue.

"Aviva…can i move?" Jimmy asked.

"Oops. Perdonamé." Aviva said, unwrapping Jimmy and allowing him to run after her, Koki and Bite-Size.

* * *

><p>The pack fought the intruder with all their might, but nothing seemed to work.<p>

Soon, the pups hid in the cave.

The Kratt brothers and the crew got there just when Darius was about to enter the cave.

"He'll get Woof's siblings!" Mina said, desperately.

"Not if I do something!" Clarissa said, running to the pack and being followed by her brothers. The Tortuga crew kept observing from behind the bushes.

They stopped in front of Darius. "You'll not take away those innocent wolf pups!" Martin said.

The wolves also surrounded the intruder, not leaving him any chance of escaping.

The alpha male attacked Darius, but he bit his neck, throwing him against a tree.

"Father!" Howler said. Then, he growled at Darius and attacked him, helping Clarissa on the fight.

Defeated once again, Darius had no choice but to leave. "We'll see again." He growled, running away from the pack.

"Woo-hoo! We won!" Martin celebrated, high-fiving Chris.

"Guys, look." Mina called their attention. The wolves were reuniting around the alpha male. Even Woof and her pup siblings.

"Oh, no…" Clarissa said.

"He's…dying." Mina said, with a sad tone. "And he's telling Howler to take the lead."

The alpha male nuzzled Howler one last time, before closing his eyes and dying.

*BG music: Requiem of Spirit - Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time*

After a short time, all the wolves started howling, mourning the loss of their beloved leader.

The Wild Kratts, also saddened by the terrible scene, and in tears, started howling too, as the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

><p>After helping on the alpha's funeral, the Wild Kratts bid goodbye to Howler and his mate.<p>

"Good luck, buddy." Martin said, caressing Howler.

"I hope you stay well." Chris said.

"I will. Thank you guys for the help." Howler said. Then, he ran back to the pack, ready to take the lead as alpha male.

"No matter how many times we defeat Darius, he'll always find a way to leave his mark." Clarissa said, with a little worry on her tone.

* * *

><p>Back to the Tortuga, everything was ready for the costume party. Aviva was dressed up as a palotia lawesii, Koki weared her bat costume and Jimmy was once again dressed up as "Relax-O Jimmy". Mina danced with Martin with her brand-new wolf costume.<p>

Clarissa turned around to leave.

"Hey, sis…aren't you staying for the party?" Chris asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Maybe we'll see each other someday again, but i must return to my journey and defeat Darius." Clarissa explained.

"Well…i only hope we see each other soon." Mina said.

"So do I, my little nymph sister." Clarissa said, embracing her. "Take good care of these two here." She winked at her.

"I will.' Mina chuckled.

Martin and Chris embraced Clarissa.

"Good-bye, sis. And good luck." Martin said, trying to contain his tears.

"We'll miss you even more." Chris told her.

"And i'll miss you guys…but i promise we'll see each other again." Clarissa said. She turned into a wolf again and left the Tortuga.

Mina started howling.

"What are you doing?" Martin asked.

"Wishing her good luck…i guess." Mina said.

Martin and Chris agreed with her idea and started howling too. Far from the Tortuga, Howler and the wolf pack also started howling.

_Mina *voiceover*: "Dear Mother Nature, after the dangers we've been through today, I know that Gourmand, Zach and Donita aren't the only obstacles in our Nature Guardians' mission. My new sister, Clarissa, is after Darius again, and all I can do is wish her good luck on her journey, and hope that our paths may cross again. Even though i met her for a short while, i ask you: please, protect her. She's family…and i love her. From your daughter and Guardians' protector, Mina Kratt."_


End file.
